Legends Vol Two Book One Transformers: Chaos War
by Justin Anderson
Summary: In 2008, the war on Cybertron takes a turn as Megatron returns. The politicial situation on Earth has also turned worse, as the fate of both planets may fall into the hands of one, a cloned human created by man, taken in by the Transformers.


Just so I don't need to say it again, this follows the cartoon.  
Not the comic. Not Marvel, not Dreamwave. Rumble is blue, Ratbat  
squawks, and Shockwave is loyal.

September 11th, 2001

Cobra Commander was brooding. He'd just seen the second plane hit.  
"Someone has gone too far..." Destro commented. "You're right, Destro.  
WE should be the ones doing this, not the Arabs. We're a laughing stock  
now!"

Destro could tell that Cobra Commander didn't so much as begin to  
care. He left the office. The Baroness was on a mad dash in the other  
direction. He stopped her. "I wouldn't disturb him right now!" "Let me  
guess," she said in her thick Russian accent, "he's upset that he didn't  
think of this plan himself!" "Oh, was it that obvious?"

"You honestly think he cares about anyone but himself?" she said.  
"He didn't think of it because he'd lose far too many people to rule  
over, not to mention the towers. Of course he doesn't care that they  
were hit. And even if they collapse, he'll only try to outdo it!"

Destro sighed. "I will not turn into such a monster. This has to  
end now." "You speak of defection?" she asked. "If necessary." He  
walked off.

In the lounge, Zartan was watching. He wasn't sure what to think.  
He'd never witnesses something like this. Tomax and Xamot were  
watching over his shoulder. "You know the-" "-worst part?" they  
said. "Let me guess," Zartan replied, "the business loss?" "Of-"  
"-course!" they replied.

The twins never spoke alone. They always finished each others'  
sentences. Zartan was disturbed by it, but now wasn't the time.  
The two were not only terrorists but also raked in cash through  
legitimate business means. People were an commodity to them.

Zartan, of course, thought of flying to New York. Even if GI Joe  
arrived, he'd have no choice but to side with them. But he knew  
he couldn't. Even if Cobra interceptors didn't chase him down,  
the sunlight would kill him in minutes. He hated the rare skin  
condition he and his family suffered. It may very well be what  
drove them to terrorism.

"You'll live," he said. He left. The Dreadnoks were due for an  
emergency meeting.

Optimus Prime was far too concerned to worry about their job.  
Applying the anti-corrosion agent Corrostop to the various  
monuments of the city would have to wait. He thought he had  
witnessed war, but it never got any easier. He kept hearing his  
name called out in the back of his mind as if the past holders  
of the Matrix were somehow speaking to him.

"PRIME!" He snapped out of his thoughts. It wasn't the elders  
calling to him. It was Jazz. "There's another plane in the no-fly  
zone! It's headed towards the Pentagon!" He ran. The Aerialbots  
were waiting. "Silverbolt, there's another plane on its way to  
the White House! Try to stop it but save those people!"

Silverbolt didn't bother to acknowledge, he merely transformed  
and flew. The other Aerialbots followed. They approached the  
plane. Transforming in mid-air, Silverbolt grabbed the plane. He  
others got under it, trying to steady it. Whoever was flying knew  
what was going on, and shook the plane. Air Raid was knocked away.  
Fireflight transformed, grabbing the tail.

They had diverted the plane at the very least. But the pilot was  
too willing to die to give up. The plane spun, knocking the smaller  
Aerialbots away. Silverbolt clung on, trying to use the reverse  
thrusters in his feet, but it was no use. The plane hit the water,  
knocking Silverbolt like a rock on a pond. The plane was torn  
apart as it hit.

"Prime!" Again, someone called to him. It was over his communicator.  
"This is Camshaft! I've spotted a van near the Lincoln Memorial, I  
think it has a bomb in it!" "Be careful!" he ordered. "I'll send  
help-" "DAMN! No time!"

Camshaft sped down the road. The silver car chased the van. He'd  
spotted the bomb when the back was opened. Pulling in front of it,  
and with a decent distance, he transformed. The van pulled to a  
halt. He could see the driver held a remote.

'Come on... these human bombs are simple... where's that trigger!'  
He scanned the van with his x-ray filters and infrared sensors.  
"THERE!" Kneeling, he aimed the plasma beam cannon on his back.  
A thin beam hit the van, sending a small trigger device out  
through the other side. The driver stepped out. Camshaft held  
him at gunpoint. "You're coming with me!"

He pulled a pistol, blowing his brains out. Camshaft had him,  
a perfect prisoner to interrogate, and he lost him. "DAMN!" He  
pounded the street with his fists, cracking it.

Prime didn't know what to do. Again, snapping out of his  
thoughts, he realized Prowl was talking to him. "I just got  
word... the World Trade Center towers have collapsed. There's  
nothing left of them."

Megatron watched the news feed. "You see, Soundwave? I told  
you that these flesh creatures would destroy themselves given  
time. They're far too inferior to even live with each other,  
and that fool Prime still believes he can be their allies!"

Starscream was laughing. "At this rate, they won't even NEED  
our help!" "For once, Starscream, you say something relevant!"  
Megatron shouted. "Prepare to attack! The time is right for  
us to drain the energy from these flesh creatures! They are  
weak!"

Soundwave pondered his options. Something about this seemed  
to stir a feeling inside him that he thought he was rid of.  
"Megatron, forgive me," he said in his monotone drone, "but  
perhaps attacking right now is not a good idea. The humans  
are expecting an attack, they may be more likely to fire  
upon us, and they may not take prisoners."

"You're weak, Soundwave! It's no wonder I outrank-" "SHUT  
UP, Starscream!" Megatron shouted. "Perhaps you are right,  
Soundwave. We can wait a day or two, it is not worth being  
attacked right now, even IF the Autobots will be busy..."

Notes: existing characters are property of Hasbro/Takara.  
Everyone else is mine. 


End file.
